Study Break
by honouraryweasley12
Summary: Ignoring one's partner by studying too much can lead to consequences. Written for sinfully-romione on tumblr.


**Study Break**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Originally published on October 21, 2018

* * *

At first, she thought it was cute. What a mistake that had turned out to be. Hermione's annoyance only increased with each passing day, until she was finally fed up with Ron.

Which was difficult, because she was extremely proud of him. Her boyfriend, Ron Weasley, was taking his studies seriously.

All those years of scolding and pushing and prodding were paying off. Though he'd eschewed her suggestion of a homework planner, he'd been extremely diligent when it came to his Auror Qualification exams. For the past few weeks, every single free second of his was spent on revision.

It was trying for her, watching him pouring over his notes and his books evening after evening. Of course, she'd ravenously read those books when he'd first brought them home and was willing to help him, but he'd rebuffed her, wanting to do it on his own.

Needing to do it on his own.

She understood how important it was to him, to prove he wasn't there simply because he was Harry's friend. She felt helpless, and that bothered her greatly.

So, she left him alone. She had grand plans to use her spare time to read, relax, and enjoy the quiet. Which is exactly what Hermione did for the first few days. It was wonderful; the turning of pages and shuffling of parchment the only sounds in their small flat.

As the days stretched into weeks, Hermione found the lack of attention unnerving. He'd always been so affectionate; it was odd to have him hunched over the desk and not curled around her.

She missed cuddling with him on their small settee. She missed his loud proclamations of distress as he listened to Cannons matches on the wireless. She missed the way their laughs and tickles would inevitably turn into something more.

She felt a sudden bout of nostalgia, remembering how he'd often try to interrupt her studies at Hogwarts. He'd beg, plead, cajole, and annoy her to no end until she'd had enough and would force herself to stop and take a break, or have a meal. She was grateful that he took care of her in that way. Now that the situation was reversed, she understood his incessant need a little better.

She watched him closely, his lips moving wordlessly as he read something. He stopped to jot down a note, shook his head, scribbled it out, and ran his long fingers through his disheveled ginger hair, clearly irritated.

She felt a shiver of arousal as she observed him. His devotion to his studies, she realized, was a massive turn-on. No wonder she'd been feeling so frustrated lately. The problem was that the studying was so taxing on him that he'd start snoring the second his head hit the pillow. This also meant they hadn't had much together time.

She knew she was being selfish, and at this point, she didn't care. In what was perhaps the greatest irony of her life, she wanted Ron's attention on her, and not on books.

It wasn't just to satisfy her own needs, she tried to justify to herself. She was worried about him. His appetite had seemed to diminish, and he wasn't sleeping well, balancing two jobs and the stress of studies.

He frowned, re-reading his textbook. She bit her lip and held back a smile. If he'd been this adorable and concentrated back at Hogwarts, she surely would have been forced to shag him in the library.

Now, however, she'd settle for shagging him anywhere.

He shook his head again, berating himself in a low whisper.

"Ron?"

"Hmm?" He grumbled, not looking up from his parchment.

"I think you should take a break."

He sat for a moment, not seeming to hear her.

"Ron!" She said with more force. "You need a break."

His shoulders slumped as he stared down. "Can't... exams start on Monday."

"You've been revising for weeks. You really need a bit of time off. Believe me, I've been there."

He shook his head, still focused on the large textbook in front of him. "Only two more days left to revise."

"It's Saturday bloody afternoon, and you're studying!"

It was likely the first and last time that she would scold someone for studying too much, all things considered. The fact that she cursed, a rare occurrence outside of the bedroom, didn't even seem to spur his usual awestruck expression.

"Sorry, love. I need to know this."

She huffed in annoyance. She hated when he shut her out, like he was doing now. The worst part about it was that she was certain he knew everything he needed to know. He'd done well in every test leading up to the final examinations. She just hoped he wasn't pushing himself so hard because of past insecurities.

After a few minutes of watching him, counting four times he ran his hands through his hair, she decided to try a different approach. "How about I help you?"

"No, Hermione." His voice held firm. "I need to do it myself."

"Ron?"

He didn't even bother mumbling a reply this time. She huffed again, sensing the stress that was practically radiating off him. If this is how focused she'd been at Hogwarts, she could see why he'd become an expert at pushing her buttons until she exploded.

This just wouldn't do. This new dynamic felt so foreign to her and she didn't know how to respond, despite it being a simple role reversal. In her mind, something drastic would be needed. Luckily, she had some weapons at her disposal that weren't available to him back then.

She made one final attempt to interrupt him. "Are you sure you can't rest, even for an hour?"

He merely shook his head, barely acknowledging her.

"Fine!" She threw her hands in the air and stomped off to their bedroom, fuming. He didn't even register the sound of the shower running a few minutes later.

Ron looked up about an hour later, wondering what had happened to Hermione. He rubbed the back of his sore neck and stretched out his long limbs. He felt guilty about not paying her enough attention the past few weeks, but he felt like he really had to put the time in. That way, if he failed, he had no one else to blame but himself.

He missed her like crazy, but he needed to prove to her and everyone else he could do it himself. He wanted her to be proud of him, knowing that he'd become a fully-fledged Auror on his own.

What he wasn't expecting was for Hermione to suddenly burst out of their bedroom, fully clothed in her Hogwarts uniform and robes. She had a familiar, determined look in her eyes— it usually meant something awful or brilliant was about to happen.

He gave her a tired grin. "Now's not really the time for professor and naughty student."

That grin suddenly turned into a frown as she raised her wand and pointed it directly at him.

"What are you playing—"

"Incarcerous! Silencio!"

Ron was immediately bound to the chair, his lips moving wordlessly in confusion as he struggled against his bonds, Finally, he calmed down and flashed her a look of utter irritation.

"Are you done trying to escape?"

He nodded his head slowly.

She strode towards him, and with a grunt, pushed the wheeled desk chair containing her boyfriend out into the middle of their cramped living room.

He struggled against his bonds again, before giving up.

She leaned forward, her fluffy, newly-dried hair tickling Ron's skin, and lovingly placed her hands on his cheeks. Their eyes met, and she hoped he could only see sincerity through his anger at her.

"I know that you've been doing your best and that you're ready. I also believe you're studying so much because you're convinced you're going to fail."

He flinched for a second, his shoulders slumping. She knew she'd struck a nerve. Why couldn't he see how brilliant he was?

She placed a soft kiss on his cheek before taking a few steps back. His scent was infectious, and she wanted him. But she had plans that needed doing first, and that required a clear head.

"I'm going to test you and prove that you're ready for the exams on Monday. I'm confident that you are. Then, you are going to take a break." She took her wand and slowly slid it down the side of her neck before it nestled between her breasts. "Perhaps we'll both be rewarded if you do well."

He arched an eyebrow. She noted the subtle shift of his hips and could see that he was indeed interested. It wasn't as if his old threadbare boxers could hide much, especially since he wasn't exactly lacking in that department.

She placed her wand down next his on the table and picked up one of his texts, flipping through to find something to ask him.

She smirked and posed the question. It was the perfect one to start with. "Name three ways to immobilize a fleeing suspect."

He stared at her for a second, his eyes searching hers, his chin jutting out.

"Oh! Of course!" Hermione picked up her wand and waved it in his direction, allowing him to speak once again.

"You're bloody scary sometimes."

"So I've been told. Many times. Mostly by you. But, if you ignore me, this is what you get. Now, answer the question."

"Fine. Stupefy, Carpe Retractum, and," he wiggled against the cords holding him in place, "Incarcerous."

"Very good, Auror Weasley." She put her wand back down and loosened her school tie, tossing it haphazardly on the floor by her feet.

"What are you doing?"

"You're right." She stooped down and picked up the tie, carefully smoothing it out and placing it neatly on the back of a chair.

"That's not what I meant."

"I told you, Ron. If you do well, perhaps we can take your break... together."

A challenging glint entered Ron's eyes. "Proceed."

"Next question. What is protocol T17B?"

His answer came quickly, in a clear voice. "That refers to the handling of Pensieve memories to be used in a trial. This protocol makes sure that the memories are first authenticated by Unspeakables, to verify they haven't been tampered with."

"Precisely."

She unclasped her robe and dropped it on the floor, kicking it to the side with a bare foot.

His eyes widened, taking her in. She couldn't help but notice the prominent bulge outlined by the plaid cloth of his shorts.

"You gonna leave that there?" Nodding towards the discarded robe.

Hands on her hips, she simply nodded.

"Like what you see, Ron?"

"Mmm, absolutely."

Hermione stared shamelessly at him and moistened her lips. "Me, too."

She flipped open another text and continued her line of questioning, pacing back and forth in front of him.

"Mr. Weasley, under which conditions is the use of Veratiserum allowed during an interrogation?"

It excited her to see his confidence growing as he nodded. "The use of Veratiserum is allowed when there is enough evidence to indicate an immediate danger to the public—Wizarding or Muggle. The usage must be signed off by the Head Auror, Head of Magical Law Enforcement, and the Minister for Magic. The resulting testimony must also be recorded in case it needs to be reviewed by the Wizengamot later."

She felt a spike of arousal, hearing him speak like that, with such conviction.

Next came her crisp white top. She took her time, pausing slightly before undoing each button. She was enjoying his reaction; his eyes were focused on the motion of her fingertips, and he let out a small groan as more of her skin was exposed. Like it was the first time he was seeing her. She tossed the cloth onto the settee, leaving her clad in just her bra and skirt.

Ron's eyes were practically bugging out of his head, and she could tell he wanted to touch himself as he strained against his restraints.

"Blimey, you look fucking amazing."

"Thank you."

She could feel herself blush, as she always seemed to when he complimented her appearance.

"Doubt you were wearing that under your robes at school."

She gently ran the back of her hand across the black lace of her bra. "Are you sure?"

"I couldn't even imagine you in something like that. Would've taken my wanking fantasies of you to a different level."

"Don't be crass... But thank you for thinking of me."

"Only you, love."

"Me, too."

Ron groaned, imagining her in her bed in Gryffindor Tower, her hands in her knickers, moaning his name. "You're fucking killing me here, Hermione."

She straightened up, pushing off the need to pounce on him right then and there, as his cock twitched in his shorts. "Next question."

He nodded and steeled himself, oblivious to how incredible he looked to Hermione. Only he could look cute, determined, and aroused at the same time.

"Right then." She cleared her throat. "What precautions should be taken prior to a raid on a suspected hideout?"

He thought for a moment, muttering under his breath, his eyes rolling upward as he tried to recall the relevant information. She could tell he was struggling as he anxiously tapped his toes on the small area rug.

Dropping the pretense for just a moment, she encouraged him quietly. "I know you can do it."

He took a deep breath and answered.

"Anti-Disapparition jinxes must first be cast around the target structure. The fireplace must be disconnected from the Floo network." He paused, thinking again. "Any nearby Muggle forms of transportation must be guarded or disabled. Finally, an Unbreakable charm must be cast on the windows to prevent easy escape by broom."

"Spot on, love. You're doing wonderfully!"

"It helps to have the right motivation," he said, eyeing her hungrily from head to toe. "Are you free on Monday to come to my exam?"

She rolled her eyes and made to unclasp her bra. Watching his greedy eyes, she decided not to give him that pleasure... yet.

He let out a huff of disappointment as she instead unhooked the skirt, letting it drop at her feet. She blushed as her matching knickers and bra were revealed to him.

Ron was practically drooling. "That's fucking hot, love. You look incredible in lace."

She sauntered over to him, his eyes locked onto the sway of her hips. Reaching down, she gripped him through the cloth of his shorts, running her hand up and down the sizeable bulge. "Keep answering correctly."

He swallowed thickly and nodded, allowing her to step back again and take a breath as she fanned herself.

"Is it hot in here?"

"Cheeky witch, get on with it."

Her voice seemed to rise an octave in the suddenly stifling air. "Name four Aurors who eventually became Minister for Magic."

Ron groaned. "I hate history questions."

"Come on, love. Two of them should be easy."

"Shacklebolt and Scrimgeour."

He paused again, deep in thought.

"My bra will come off next if you get this."

"Fucking hell. Uh, Gore and... and... Crickerly!"

"Right again. I'm a woman of my word."

She reached back and unclasped the black lace bra, letting the straps glide down her bare shoulders before the garment fell to the ground, causing her to shiver slightly.

"Have I told you how much I like your tits?"

She grinned. "I can see that."

Reaching up, she slid her hands across her chest, teasing him. She couldn't help but let out a groan as she pinched a hardened nipple.

His eyes were laser-focused on the movements of her fingers, mesmerized by the scene in front of him.

"Eyes up here!" Hermione ordered, grinning at him. She was relishing the power she had over him.

"You're going to pay for this one day."

"Perhaps, but it won't be today."

"Now, who started the Auror recruitment program, and which year was it instituted?"

"History again? Bloody hell."

"Might I remind you, my knickers will be next."

His cock throbbed in anticipation. Hermione naked was his favourite sight, and it had been far too long since he'd seen it.

"Eldritch Diggory in 1739."

She nodded, hooking her fingers in the waistband and pushing the material down.

"You're soaked, aren't you?"

She nodded again and flushed, her hips rotating wantonly as her hand pressed to her heated, aching flesh. The lust in his eyes only served to arouse her further. She needed to feel him.

"I think you're wearing far too many clothes... you could do without those." She pointed her wand at his shorts and they disappeared, his suddenly exposed erection bobbing in the air.

She stepped forward and wrapped her fingers around his hard cock, slowly stroking it. "Better than your wanking fantasies?"

His head rolled back as his eyes shut in ecstasy. "Not even in the same league... fuck your hand feels good."

"Don't get too comfortable, you still have a question to answer correctly before I help you take care of this."

"Or," he panted as her hand cupped his heavy bollocks, "you could just take care of it now."

"Nice try." After one final stroke left him begging for more, she stepped back, determined to finish despite how badly she wanted him.

Her chest was rising up and down, her need for him flooding her senses. She grabbed a book, but then threw it back onto to the table, along with her wand. "I can't wait any longer. Just... name a defensive spell."

"Protego."

"Correct. You did it, Ron! You're ready for the exams. You got everything right, without any help. It's a pity I had to resort to this to prove it to you."

He nodded reluctantly, staring down as she moved towards him. Her fingertip found his chin and she lifted his head, leaning down so that her face was inches from his, their lips almost touching. The spark between them was burning hot. "You deserve your reward."

"What might that be?" Ron replied, challenging her to say it. The look on his face caused her to pause and moan, her warm breath tickling his lips.

"I'm going to fuck you."

She attempted to kiss him, but he evaded her, his rough voice breaking the silence of the room.

"You made a fatal mistake, love. You can't always learn everything from books. Do you know what one of the first things we learned in training was?"

She stepped back in surprise and searched his eyes.

"No."

"We learned how to escape from being bound. I've been free ever since you pushed me over here."

Before she could even register her shock, he sprung up from the chair and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up easily and throwing her over his shoulder.

She pounded her fists on the solid wall that was his freckled back, to no avail. "Put me down, Ron!"

He laughed, before grabbing his wand from the table and striding into their bedroom, stopping to unceremoniously dump her on the bed.

"Incarcerous!"

Her arms were bound to the bedposts, her legs kicking in protest at the sudden turn of events.

Ron leaned on the front of the mattress, eyeing Hermione hungrily, before tearing off his t-shirt, leaving them both bare and ready.

"I'm not going to silence you... I like hearing you."

She kicked out at him, mainly in frustration at being outsmarted. She hated when that happened in any situation. Ron simply grabbed her ankles and roughly spread her legs, causing her to moan. She could see that he was rock hard as he stared at her.

"You think you can just do whatever you want? I'm in control now."

The huskiness in his voice caused her to shiver, as did the wet press of his lips as he began kissing and licking a path down her calf to her soft thigh. He sucked hard, marking her skin where no one but him would see. He hovered over her dripping center, his warm breath tickling the short brown curls.

"You liked teasing me, didn't you?"

"Please," she whimpered.

"Please, what?"

"Please put your mouth... ohhhhhhhh!"

He buried his face between her legs, his tongue running through her wetness. She badly wanted to grip his hair, but unable to, she lifted her hips to try to get closer to him.

The low rumble of his laughter only served to arouse her further, the vibrations rushing to her core. He lifted his head, his lips damp.

"Gagging for it, aren't you?"

She nodded, her lips tight, as she stared up the ceiling of their bedroom. She wrapped her legs around his sides and dug her heels into his firm bum, desperately trying to get his talented mouth on her once again.

She was rewarded as his tongue began exploring again. She shuddered and her closed eyes tightened further, enjoying the sensations as he hit all the right spots.

"Oh God, Ron!"

His long arm reached down, squeezing her thigh before running up her side, each finger leaving a heated print along her ribcage. His large hand engulfed her breast, massaging it, adding another dimension to her arousal. His fingers and mouth were working their magic, and she felt herself quickly reaching her peak.

"Fuck, I'm already close!"

His tongue flicked against her sensitive nub as he pinched and twisted her hardened nipple, knowing what that did to her.

"Oh... Ronnnnnn!"

She bucked against him, riding out the sensations as she came hard. Her legs fell to the bed as she panted heavily, savouring the feeling.

She could feel the mattress sag as he shifted his position. She cracked open her eyes to find him hovering over her prone form, a cocky grin on his face. An attempt to reach for him was deterred by the ropes binding her arms to the bedposts.

"Untie me," she whinged. "You've had your fun."

"I'll think about it."

"As least teach me how to escape."

"Un-fucking-believable. We're in the middle of sex and you want me to teach you a spell? Just for that, you're staying put... at least for a little while."

His lips descended on hers, quieting any further protest.

Ron settled between her legs as he kissed his way down her neck, each touch of his lips causing her to whimper. She could feel his hard thickness pressing against her, and she loved it.

She bucked again as his warm mouth engulfed her tit, his teeth scraping her gently before his tongue traced lazy circles around her nipple.

"Fuck, you taste good."

"Mmm, don't forget the other one."

She craned her neck forward to catch his lusty gaze as he enthusiastically switched to her other tit, licking and sucking on it like a man possessed. A free hand found her other breast so that both were receiving attention. She couldn't help but grind against him, beckoning him.

"Need you, so much."

"Tell me, beg me." he whispered into her chest.

"Need you inside me, want you to take me hard. I'm yours."

"Fucking right," he growled.

He sat back, his hard cock resting on her wet folds. One large hand was splayed across her inner thigh, while the other wrapped around the base of his erection as he rubbed the head against her clit, igniting her senses.

She strained against the ropes. "Stop teasing and fuck me."

He guided himself in as she spread her legs wide, their collective moans bouncing off the walls of their bedroom. He pushed forward until he filled her completely.

"So fucking good, Hermione."

His hips moved back as he pulled out and thrust back in, causing her to scream his name.

"Yeah," he grunted. "You liked that."

He did it again, and started pounding into her, the bed creaking and squeaking under the strain.

"Yes, Ron. Harder!"

He paused for a second to grab her legs and throw them over his shoulders as he leaned forward, his cock hitting her even deeper as he again picked up the pace, fucking her into the mattress.

She was at his mercy, the ropes taut as she tried to meet his every thrust. Each one brought her closer to climax. She looked up to see Ron's ginger hair matted to his forehead, his face a mask of lust and exertion.

His cock was relentless, stretching and filling her. His narrow hips were a blur as he pounded into her, weeks of pent up lust pouring out of him. His weight held her in place as they rutted wildly.

"Hermione, can't last much longer."

Seeing him so animalistic drove her to the edge, her shouts suddenly ringing out as she tightened around him.

"Ohhhh, Ron!"

"Too fucking hot, I'm going to fucking come! Oh, fuck!" He kept pumping her furiously until his whole body went rigid. "I'm coming!"

She could feel him throbbing as he spurted what was surely a huge load inside her, his breaths replaced by primitive grunts.

He dropped his weight down on her for a moment, their chests rising and falling rapidly as beads of sweat rolled down the side of his face.

"That was intense."

She barely had enough strength to nod in agreement. His hand blindly slapped against the top of the side table a couple of times until he located his wand. With a few quick waves she was free, and they were cleaned up.

He rolled over and gathered her to him, skin to skin as his arm cradled around her protectively, his nose breathing in the scent of her hair. They both sighed in contentment, basking in the closeness that had been so elusive as of late.

As they spooned, she couldn't help but ask.

"If you escaped so early, why did you let me keep going?"

He pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "I wanted to see what would happen. I was upset at first, but I know you were trying to show me I was prepared. Also, watching you strip was bloody amazing. Do you know how many times I've dreamt about stripping you out of your uniform?"

She turned within the comforting circle of his arms, her cheeks pink and her brown eyes staring into his blue ones. Her fingers caressed his cheek lovingly, brushing his copper stubble. "You are so ready. I know you're going to do brilliantly."

"Thanks for believing in me, and for putting up with all the revision."

"Well, you did it for me for six years."

"True." He let out a chuckle. "Though I didn't have shagging at my disposal to get you to skive off."

As they rested comfortably for a few moments, Hermione couldn't help but speak up again.

"For the record," she started primly, "I also had rather vivid dreams about stripping you out of your school uniform, and your Quidditch uniform. I suppose I'll have to settle for your Auror robes."

Ron groaned. "You're fucking killing me, Hermione."


End file.
